El engaño
by oupavia
Summary: "Hoy me doy cuenta de que simplemente no me mereces, y mucho menos a mi hijo, has echado a perder un amor incondicional por un rato de diversión, no creas que a ella le interesa algo más de ti que tu cuerpo y tu cartera, siempre ha sido así." OS/AH


**BPOV**

_Edward:_

_ Hace tiempo que lo sé, hace tiempo que la imagen que tenía de tí se estrelló contra el suelo y se rompió, lo único que me queda por preguntar es: ¿Porqué? , pero no estoy segura de querer saber la respuesta._

_Hoy te vi con ella, un parque no es un lugar muy privado para los amantes, supongo que con el tiempo irás aprendiendo más sobre este tema. Vi cómo la abrazabas y besabas, sin pensar ni siquiera un mísero segundo en mi, pero de todas formas no es la primera vez que os veo. _

_La diferencia entre ésta y las otras veces es que hoy sé que estoy embarazada, pero no te preocupes, no volverás a saber de mi ni aunque lo intentes, aunque realmente lo dudo. Le diré que eres un buen hombre que no ha podido compartir su vida con nosotros, y algún día le contaré la verdad._

_Hoy me doy cuenta de que simplemente no me mereces, y mucho menos a mi hijo, has echado a perder un amor incondicional por un rato de diversión, no creas que a ella le interesa algo más de ti que tu cuerpo y tu cartera, siempre ha sido así._

_Algún día encontraré a alguien que me valore y que sepa aceptarme a mí y a mi hijo, alguien lo suficientemente digno como para que sea el padre de mi hijo._

_Mi huída cobarde es igual a tu propia cobardía, de modo que no puedes recriminarme absolutamente nada._

_Podríamos haber sido felices como una familia, el hecho de que ahora ya no lo seremos es culpa tuya._

_Bella._

Dejé la carta con el anillo de compromiso en la cama y salí lo más rápidamente posible, que gracias a mi torpeza no era tan rápido como quisiera, y echando una última mirada, abandoné el apartamento que se había convertido en mi hogar hace ya dos años.

La partida no me dolía, sabía que por mi felicidad y la del niño que llevo en mis entrañas debía irme , mi hijo no merecía vivir en una farsa, y aunque no tenga a su padre, tendrá una madre que daría la vida por él.

Subí al taxi que me llevaría a mi nueva vida en _Biarritz, _sin tiempo para mirar atrás, dejándolo todo de atrás, mis amigos, mi familia, y el que alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida, todo para empezar de cero por mi hijo, y por mi, con un nuevo nombre y sin historia alguna.

**EPOV**

Todo. Lo he perdido todo por un la lujuria y por ser una persona débil que se ha dejado engañar por las apariencias y las falsas palabras de una mujer que sólo buscaba provocar dolor a mi Bella. Mi...ya noera_ mi Bella, _se ha ido y con ella mi hijo. La familia con la que durante tanto tiempo he soñado...los he perdido y sé que no voy a recuperarlos.

Con la almohada de que un día fue mi mujer, en la que aún se puede respirar su aroma, lloro yo la pérdida que me perseguirá eternamente. Pensar en los hechos que la causaron me come por dentro.

Poco a poco fui seducido por la que se declara abiertamente enemiga de _mi Bella, _casi sin darme cuenta estabamos en un bar, con unas copas de más, besándonos sin pudor alguno, y aunque intemté confesarme para poder, al menos, rogar por su perdón, no pude, fui cobarde. Lo peor de todo es que en el trabajo, los coqueteos por parte de ella me cegaron y, del mismo modo que antes, caí, pero más profundo.

Me arrepiento de cada segundo que pasé con Tania, me arrepiento de haber pensado que podría tenerlas a las dos sin consecuencias, me arrepiento de haberlo arriesgado todo por unos minutos. Aposté lo que más quería y ahora los he perdido.

No tenía motivos para engañarla, era completamente feliz con ella hasta que Tania se convirtió en mi secretaria. Bella me advirtió que lo que Tania buscaba era destruirla, y no la escuché. Ahora tengo que vivir con la carga de que otro cabrón afortunado ocupará mi lugar en la vida de Bella y que será llamado_ papá _por mi hijo o hija, de que yo no tendré una familia porque ella era mi familia.

Una mujer cualquiera me cegó y mi mujer me arrancó el corazón y se lo llevó con ella como castigo, y me lo merezco. Merezco quedarme solo eternamente por mancillar lo que ella y yo teníamos, un amor tan sagrado como la vida misma. Ella tiene razón en la carta, el único culpable de no formar parte de esa familia, soy yo.


End file.
